


Kolorowe jajka

by Wyrdmazer



Series: Scorbus: Zakochane Głupki [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Cheesy, Dirty Minded Scorpius, Easter, Eggs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Oral Sex, Post-Hogwarts, Scorbus, Silly af, a silly story that no one needs
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyrdmazer/pseuds/Wyrdmazer
Summary: Scorpius ma pomysł, jak przenieść wielkanocne zwyczaje do łóżka i uczynić farbowanie jaj prawdziwie niezapomnianym doświadczeniem.





	Kolorowe jajka

**Author's Note:**

> **NARRATOR: Scorpius Malfoy**

— AL! Al, Al, Al, Al! — Wpadam do kuchni, ledwo zdjąwszy buty, prawie potykając się po drodze o dywan w salonie.

— Co, co, co?! — Unosisz ręce do góry z komiczną miną. — Znów sprzedają tęczową watę cukrową za rogiem?

Kręcę głową, promieniejąc gdy prezentuję ci swój najświeższy – i w stu procentach spontaniczny – zakup.

Mrugasz.

— To... są szminki — stwierdzasz ostrożnie, jakby miały wybuchnąć mi w rękach.

Huh, to by było ciekawe. Mielibyśmy kolorową kuchnię...

 _Bardzo_ kolorową.

— Noł szit, Szerlok. — Parskam śmiechem, za którym bliźniaczo z rozbawieniem twoją reakcją stoi moje podekscytowanie powodem, dla którego kupiłem zestawik kolorowych szminek.

— Ale że limonkowa? Okropny kolor. Nie mogłeś zamiast tego wziąć kolejnego odcienia czerwieni albo coś? Szczerze, już nawet żółty byłby lepszy.

Przewracam oczami.

— Poeksperymentuje się. Zresztą, nie zamierzam ich wcale nosić.

— Nie?

Twój utrzymujący się na ostrożnych tonach głos bawi mnie coraz bardziej.

— M-m. — Kręcę głową. — Kupiłem je, bo myślałem o kolorowych jajkach... wiesz, mugole mają ich teraz pełno w sklepach; i zgadnij co przyszło mi do głowy. Zgadniesz? Na pewno zgadniesz. — Szczerzę się jak dzieciak, oglądając jak marszczysz brwi, a potem...

— Na dziurawe skarpetki Merlina. ...Ale to jest bezpieczne, tak?

Czyli się zgadzasz? Yay!

— Specjalnie szukałem jak najmniej toksycznych rodzajów. Al, naprawdę, kocham twoje jajka zbyt mocno, by ryzykować niepożądanymi konsekwencjami dla byle zabaw.

I tak oto farbowanie jaj stało się jedną z najrozkoszniejszych tradycji wielkanocnych rodziny Potter-Malfoy. Naturalnie, kolorowe jajka nie dały się zamknąć w obrębie okresu świątecznego – ani w obrębie _jajek_.

— Bogowie, Scor... — sapiesz, gdy kończę malować ustami tęczę na twoich jądrach. — Gdybym wiedział, że szminki tak cię zainspirują, kupiłbym ci tuziny tego lata temu.

— Lepiej późno niż wcale, co nie, kocie? — mruczę wesoło, całując stworzoną przed momentem tęczę.

— W tym przypadku – bez dwóch zdań.

**Author's Note:**

> Taki tam głupawy mały szocik z okazji wielkanocy. Co prawda ja akurat nie obchodzę, ale nie znaczy, że nie mogę napisać czegoś w tym motywie. Natomiast jeśli wy obchodzicie, życzę wam jajka że palce lizać, dyngusa mokrego że płakać się z radości chce, zajączka w dechę, itede.


End file.
